


Deep Red

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Once Upon a Time [54]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: femslash100, F/F, Minor Violence, The Enchanted Forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I had a throne once,” Ana said, keeping her head high and neck straight as she looked up at the fearsome queen on her gilded throne.  “Quite overrated in the end, if you ask me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Red

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Anastasia/Regina - throne. **Spoilers for the entirety of OUaTiW if you haven't seen it yet.**

“I had a throne once,” Ana said, keeping her head high and neck straight as she looked up at the fearsome queen on her gilded throne.  “Quite overrated in the end, if you ask me.”

Regina grinned, her smile slow and wicked, and Ana knew that smile—she didn’t smile like that anymore.  “Those are the words of a usurped leader.”  Regina stood, the purple velvet train of her gown pooling at her ankles.  “Come up here, girl.”

“My name,” Ana said, lifting the hem of her dress to step up to the throne, “is Anastasia.  I was once the Red Queen of Wonderland.”

Regina barked out a laugh, eyeing Ana like she was no more than an insect, something to be done away with.  “Wonderland.  Really.  The Queen of Madness, more like it.”  Regina stood tall in front of Ana, looking down upon the other woman, and Ana couldn’t help but squirm under her gaze.  “My mother was a queen in Wonderland, you know.”

Ana sucked in a breath.  She knew those dark eyes were familiar.  “It’s you.  The _disappointment_.”

Regina stiffened, lip curling into a snarl, and suddenly her hand was wrapped around Ana’s throat, lifting her in the air with nothing but magic and anger.  “Disappointment or not, _dear_ , you’re in _my_ kingdom now.  And you will bow to me.”

“Of course,” Ana choked before Regina released her.  She’d bow, she’d honor the queen of the Enchanted Forest.  But she knew the truth, and that was enough.


End file.
